ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Big the Cat
is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat who lives deep within Mystic Ruins. Though imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted person with a heart of gold. He also possesses incredible strength and toughness that makes him one of Sonic the Hedgehog's strongest allies. He is also an expert fisherman. Big spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend, Froggy. Not one for going on grand adventures, Big prefers his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to leave his home to help them out and protect them in any way he can. Appearance Big is a very large and burly anthropomorphic cat. The majority of his body fur is purple with dark violet stripes. A striped pattern runs up his arms and long tail. His feet are covered in dark violet fur up to his ankles as well as the outer tips of his large, triangular ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, muzzle, and inner ears. He also has black eyes with pale yellow sclera. His preferred attire consists of yellow gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle. He usually keeps his fishing rod with him. Personality Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, as he has a short attention span and has a hard time understanding even the simplest of metaphors. Similarly, important things sometimes pass right through his mind. This does not mean Big is stupid, however, but more so that he is a slow thinker. Quite comfortable with himself, Big acknowledges himself that he is not very intelligent without being burden by it. In fact, he is quite surprised himself when he realizes that he is right in an argument. In addition, his simple way of thinking lets him see important points that others, in their considerations of more complicated matters, have overlooked. For example, he genuinely believed Dodon Pa was a good person while everyone else believed him to be evil because he knew that Dodon Pa worked with Wisps, who only like nice people. Despite his shortcomings, Big is loyal and reliable to his friends, and always sees the best in those he likes, even when others try to convince him otherwise. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. One of the only instances of the cat losing his upbeat nature comes in Sonic Heroes, when he momentarily loses hope of finding Froggy and sadly suggests going home before Amy rekindles his spirit. History ''Sonic Adventure'' Big was sleeping peacefully in his hut one night, when he woke up and saw that his friend, Froggy, had swallowed his lucky charm: the yellow Chaos Emerald. As soon as he noticed that Froggy had grown a tail, Froggy ran off, causing Big to chase after him. Big followed Froggy all over Station Square, from Twinkle Park to Icecap. Big was able to catch Froggy at Emerald Coast, but E-102 Gamma, a robot made by Eggman, snatched him from Big and ran off. Seeing that, Big tried to convince the robot to give him Froggy back, but without any positive results. Later, Big went on board the Egg Carrier to once again reunite with his pal, Froggy. He had to fish him out of one of the many water tanks on the Hot Shelter. After finally catching Froggy, Big was teleported by Tikal into the past for a while, so she could pass him a message, just like she did to the other characters about Chaos, the god of destruction. In Big's case, he was shown just how important his "lucky charm" really was. When he got back to the present, he decided to try to get out of the Egg Carrier, but was caught by Dr. Eggman and Chaos 4, which then evolved to Chaos 6 when he absorbed Froggy (whose tail and Chaos Emerald had now disappeared). Just then, Sonic appeared to the rescue. Big merely had to fish Froggy out of Chaos 6, leaving the rest to Sonic once he rescued his buddy. After leaving Chaos to Sonic, Big found the Tornado 2 and decided to fly home with it, but crashed it near his house. However, that made the Chaos Emerald inside the Tornado 2 an easy target to Chaos when he was on a vicious rampage to gather all seven by himself. When Perfect Chaos destroyed the city of Station Square, Big gave one of the seven Chaos Emeralds to Sonic so he could go super and defeat Perfect Chaos. ''Sonic Heroes'' He has an important role in Sonic Heroes. In this game he is the Power Type member of Team Rose and teams up with Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit to find Froggy and Chocola who had recently vanished, supposedly kidnapped. After defeating the Egg Emperor on the Egg Fleet, the Eggman clone piloting the Mech turns into a puddle of liquid, and Chocola and Froggy rise out of it. He later joins the other teams in defeating the true villain behind Froggy's and Chocola's capture, Metal Sonic, by buying Team Sonic enough time to use the Chaos Emeralds. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Big is also a character in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He still maintains his somewhat slow and dim nature, but is an invaluable ally due to his ability to safely make it through harsh environments with his Invulnerability. He has a side-quest revolving around finding Froggy's friend Norton. In battle, he has superior strength, but slow speed, being granted only one turn per round. ''Sonic Colors'' Big makes an appearance in the DS version of Sonic Colors, yet again searching for Froggy. Having apparently followed Froggy into the Aquarium Park in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Big tries to search for Froggy at one of the rides, but has to clear a mission to be allowed to enter. He soon after meet Sonic and Tails, and explains that he is looking for Froggy. Sonic then says that he would help looking for Froggy by taking the mission. Sonic soon returns, but says he could not find Froggy, much to Big's disappointment. Big then asks if Sonic and Tails are hungry and they admit they could go for a bite to eat. As they ask Big what kind of snack he was thinking about, Big says fish and shows them a Chopper, much to their displeasure. Big is later joined in his search for Froggy by Amy who is also trying to find Sonic. They soon run into Sonic and Tails, and Amy asks Sonic to entertain them by clearing a mission. After Sonic clears it, Amy offers to make a picnic for them, which Big eagerly asks if he can join them. He is also inspired to run after seeing Sonic, but Amy says he has to lose some weight first. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Big and his team were having a picnic when Team Sonic showed up, having been invited to this location. Soon after, a stranger appeared, a Tanuki calling himself Dodon Pa. Introducing himself as the one who sent the invitation, Dodon Pa told Team Sonic that they would be racing as a team in the most advanced cars he could create in a Grand Prix that would test their limits. After Team Sonic agreed to join Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, Big thought this sounded like fun and asked Dodon Pa if he could come along on his spaceship to Planet Wisp where the first race awaited. When Dodon Pa allowed Big to join them, Big's teammates decided to come along with him, making Team Rose official competitors in Dodon Pa's Grand Prix. For the races, Big received the Frog Cruiser to race in. As the races progressed, Big steadfastly believed that Dodon Pa was nice, whereas the others began to grow suspicious about the Tanuki's motives. Nonetheless, Big enjoyed the competition. Between the races later on, Big caught Tails talking to someone, but was convinced by Tails that he was talking to himself. Soon after, Team Vector joined the Grand Prix. Not long after, Big learned that Dodon Pa had the technology to sent objects through space and time. While this made the others more vary of Dodon Pa, Big merely thought it made Dodon Pa seem "cool". Not long after that, Big and his team were joined in the competition by Team Dark and Team Eggman. While waiting for the next race, Big and his team were radioed by Tails, who instructed them to join Team Sonic and Team Dark on the racetrack in order to help them take down Dr. Eggman, who had intruded on the two teams' race in order to compete against them on his own as a "special guest" (which Dodon Pa permitted despite knowing it was a lie). Though Big would rather "teamfish", he answered Tails' request. On the racetrack, Big helped get Amy into position using the Skim Boost. He then joined forces with the rest of Team Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Omega and Team Vector. Together, they surrounded Eggman on the racetrack before delivering a massive beatdown on the doctor with their combined Wisp power-ups. However, Dodon Pa was too busy watching Eggman's beating to see who crossed the finish line first.Team Sonic Racing One-shot, "Team Sonic Racing" As the heroes' hostility towards Dodon Pa grew, Big had the word "eliminate" explained to him by Omochao after Omega suggested eliminating Dodon Pa when he seems to be in cahoots with Dr. Eggman. Big, however, could not understand why everyone seemed mad at Dodon Pa. Amy tried to explain this to him, but Big failed to get her point. When it later seemed like Dodon Pa was giving the heroes' secrets to Eggman, Big tried asking Tails of what made them think that. However, Big did not understand the point Tails was trying to make. Later, just as Big was driving Knuckles nuts with his talk about Dodon Pa being nice though, Big brought up an important point: Dodon Pa was working with the Wisp, and Wisps only like nice people. This simple statement from Big made the heroes reconsider their opinion about Dodon Pa. Soon after, Big noticed, much to his dismay, that Eggman had recruited Metal Sonic for his team. Later, just before another race, Big was with his team when he saw a big guy hiding in the shadows. However, his short attention span meant that Amy did not take his observation seriously. However, Big soon saw the big guy after another race, who turned out to be Zavok, whom Eggman promptly recruited for his team. When the races later took their toll on Amy, Big suggested they could go on a fishing vacation after all this. Later, Big was proven correct about Dodon Pa when it was revealed that Dodon Pa was a good guy and that he was using the Grand Prix to gather information for his corporation's Ultimate Energy Engine, which Dodon Pa wanted to use for philanthropic purposes, Soon after, Big saw Dodon Pa get kidnapped by Eggman and his henchmen, who took him to the Final Fortress. After telling the others about this, Big went to the Final Fortress with the others to rescue Dodon Pa. There, Eggman had them compete in a number of races with Team Eggman and his army of Eggpawns in exchange for Dodon Pa, not knowing Eggman was using them to gather the Ultimate Team Energy needed to finish the Ultimate Energy Engine. Once the engine was complete, Eggman stole it from Dodon Pa and incorporated it into his monster machine. Big and his crew subsequently faced the monster machine, and beat it in a race. However, the monster machine soon after went crazy and drove into the Final Fortress's core. As the Final Fortress crashed, BIg and his companions were forced to abandon their cars and evacuate the airship while Team Sonic saved Dodon Pa. Down on the ground, Big was reunited with Team Sonic when they arrived with Dodon Pa. Just as the Grand Prix seemed over since the cars had been destroyed when the Final Fortress crashed, Dodon Pa decided to give everyone new cars, thus allowing Big and his friends to race once more. Other game appearances ''Sonic Shuffle'' Big is playable in Sonic Shuffle for the Dreamcast as an unlockable character. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Big makes several cameo appearances in Sonic Adventure 2, where he can be found in most stages and boss fights, and even some cut-scenes if you look hard enough. He was also unlockable as a character in two-player Mech Battle mode. Perhaps as a reference to the fact he replaces the Eggman option, he's humorously seated in Eggman's mech and the punch attack being replaced with his froggy-like item in his term. In the GameCube version, almost all these cameos were removed, and in two-player mode, he was replaced by Dark Chao. Big still appears in the game a few times if the player hits the buttons repeatedly during cut-scenes. Notable ones include the scene after the battle between Knuckles and Rouge is over, when Amy begs Shadow to help the others in the last episode, or during the scene in the same episode where Eggman is puzzling over why the cannon won't fire. Strangely enough, the GameCube version omits some of his appearances in the Hero Side story, including one exclusive scene where he peaks out of the helicopter as Sonic is ready to jump off. Yet he does not play a role in the game's main storyline, he is just an "easter egg" for the game. ''Sonic Battle'' Big cameos in Sonic Battle as well. Players can choose to link four Game Boy Advances together using link cables to play multiplayer games with only one game cartridge. In one of these mini games, Big can sometimes be seen fishing as he sits on the platform where the other characters battle. ''Sonic Rivals'' Big makes a cameo appearance in Sonic Rivals as two collectible cards. Froggy also has one. ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' He has a gallery section in Sonic and the Secret Rings. He appears in several missions in each level which usually mounts to two, if the player waits in the certain area for a few seconds Big will appear and a page will be unlocked. In each page it will feature him doing things will befriending a skeleton or lining up in a row of gargoyles and feeling out of place. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Big has an appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games acting as one of the referees. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' '' for the Nintendo DS.]] Big returns in the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a VIP character and a collectible decal. Once Big has been found as a VIP, a Mii costume of him can be purchased at the Boutique. In the Nintendo DS version, Big plays a part in the Adventure Tours, where the player (as Amy) must beat the mission to show Big what a mission is (though he still does not get it after beating the mission). ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Big appears during the story mode of the Nintendo 3DS version of the game. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Big appears on the beach amongst other characters from both series. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Big appears as a Sticker: ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'', Big appears as a trophy: ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Big appears as a spirit. He is a Novice class primary spirit and is a Neutral Type. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' An item called the Big the Cat Mask appears in Sonic and the Black Knight. It has a 5-Star rarity. Sega Superstars series ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' .]] In ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Big appears as a playable character. On the console versions, the player needs to pay 7,500 SEGA Miles to unlock Big, and on the DS and iOS versions, the player can unlock him with 40,000 SEGA miles. For the racing in this game, he is driving the Green Hopper, a small moped with a Froggy paint job. In gameplay, Big has great speed and turbo-boost, but low acceleration and maneuverability. His All-Star Move, "Giant Froggy", lets Big summon Froggy, who grows in size immensely and begins hopping down the track, trampling on anybody in its path. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Big makes a cameo on the racecourse Ocean View. Here, he can be seen hiding behind one of the cliffs that stick out of the water, where he catches fish. ''Sonic Generations'' Big has a couple of cameo appearances in Sonic Generations. He appears as a neon sign in the downloadable mini-game Casino Night in the console version. He also appears as a statue in the hidden Statue Room and in footage during the credits. ''Sonic Runners'' .]] In ''Sonic Runners, Big is a playable Power Type character. In gameplay, he can perform a midair dash attack and lower the game's speed by 10%, although at the cost of cutting the score in half. During the "Birthday on Windy Hill" event, Big came to Sonic's birthday party with Team Rose and Froggy, only for him and his team (except Amy) to get kidnapped by Dr. Eggman when he attacked with his Death Egg drones. Thankfully, Team Sonic came to their rescue and a grateful Big went back to the celebration where he wished Sonic, after he returned from defeating Eggman, a happy birthday on behalf of him and Froggy. During "Tropical Coast Event", Big had come to a beach resort with Team Rose and Froggy. While fishing, Big and Cream met Team Sonic who were looking for Eggman. At the same time, Big caught something and discovered it was Eggman, having accidentally fallen into the water. Once the scientist revealed he planned to turn Mother Wisp evil, Big and his team joined Team Sonic and helped them foil Eggman's plans. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' Big is one of the playable characters in Sonic Forces: Speed Battle who was added to the game's roster in the version 1.8.0 update. As an Easter egg, whenever a player chooses to play as Big, they will be able to see Froggy at the end of the track. Big has the following gameplay characteristics: On Christmas 2018, Big was re-released as "Santa Big", a variant character of Big dressed in a Santa Claus costume, as a part of the 2.7.0 update. This character has the following stats that are applied in gameplay: ''Sonic Racing'' Big is an unlockable playable character in Sonic Racing. He becomes available by reaching League 3 in the game and races in the Frog Cruiser. Big's cameos Sonic Adventure 2 .]] In ''Sonic Adventure ''2, the player can see Big in cutscenes by simply press the basic buttons at a certain point (or simply button-mash until he shows up). Big first appears in the intro for Hero Side, peeking out of the G.U.N helicopter when Sonic is talking outside. When Sonic and Shadow meet, Big will be found circling around the fallen Big Foot. In the cutscene when the Egg Golem first appears, Big will appear on the other side of the door. Big's last cutscene cameo in Hero or Dark Side is thrice during the final Knuckles and Rouge encounter, where he appears in the background. Big appears in two cutscenes in the Final Story - in the intro where he drops down confused with Eggman, and twice with Amy before she decides to confront Shadow. In addition to this, Big appeared in every level of the game (bar Route 101 and Route 280), and appears twice in White Jungle and for each of the five characters in Cannon's Core. On top of that, he appears trapped during the first Sonic vs. Shadow fight, and sometimes appears in other locations in an action stage's hard mode. He is also seen in some stages though it's very hard to find him. In ''Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Big's cameos were drastically reduced. He no longer appears in the game's levels (sometimes being replaced by a ring), and does not ride the Egg Walker in multiplayer (he was instead replaced by Dark Chao Walker). He was also removed from the Hero Side cutscenes, but still appears in Dark Side and Final Story, as well as the occasional Chao drawing. The 2012 re-release returned most of Big's cameos except for Wild Canyon and Hero Side, and the Dark Chao Walker still replaces him. Sonic and the Secret Rings In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Big made several cameo appearance that include: Powers and abilities Physical abilities Big is regarded as one of Sonic's strongest and toughest friends.Big's entry in the Codex in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He possesses superhuman strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that they ignite fire. Due to his large size, Big does not possess any noticeable speed or agility compared to other characters. However, as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, he capable of running at rather high speeds by normal standards and can even keep up with Amy Rose. He also has enough agility to grind on rails. Big has extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounce right off him, and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel the attacks at all. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be hazardous to normal people such as poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. Big is a very capable swimmer as seen in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, being able to swim to far depths and through underwater grottos and even walk on the bottom of pools like he is walking on dry land. Big also seems to have rather advanced climbing capabilities, given how Big is able to appear in high places where there is nearly no means of climbing up there. Moves and techniques Most of Big's fighting moves and techniques involves the usage of his Fishing Rod. When using his Lure Attack, Big uses his Fishing Rod to hit opponents or throws his Fishing Rod's lure out and strikes opponents with it from afar. Other offensive moves involving Big's Fishing Rod is his Big Fishing technique, where Big swings his lure around so it becomes a large, lethal weapon to knock opponents into submission, and his Lure Whip, where Big captures opponents in his Fishing Rod's treat and trips them. For traversing the environment, Big can use his Umbrella Descent to glide through mid-air by folding out his Fishing Rod's umbrella during a mid-fall. When not using his Fishing Rod, Big can attack by using Body Press, where he drops his entire body down on enemies, crushing them and create powerful energy shockwaves. In Sonic Heroes, Big could also perform variants of the Spin Attack, such as the Spin Jump, where Big can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything he lands on, and the Homing Attack, where Big jumps and home in on an enemy to attack. He can also use his Battering Ram to knock down opponents. When not attacking opponents alone, Big can call upon Froggy to perform special moves, such as Froggy Rain, where Big has Froggy and his friends drop down upon enemies from above, and Froggy Poison, where Big has Froggy poison enemies. Miscellaneous skills Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing rod, ranging from regular fish of various shapes and sizes to hostile robotic Choppers and even Froggy when he was under the influence of Chaos. Big has an excellent sense of smell. As seen in Sonic Heroes, Big was able to catch Froggy's sense on the outskirts of Bullet Station while the latter was (seemingly) held captured deep within said location. Big's main weakness, his low intelligence, is also a strength in certain situations, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where Big's simple way of thinking was the reason why he was immune to Voxai mind control. Big also appears to have some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely. As seen during Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, Big also has excellent skills when it comes to driving and racing in racecars like the Frog Cruiser. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Big can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Big has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Friends *Amy Rose (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *Blaze the Cat *Charmy Bee *Cheese *Cream the Rabbit (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Froggy (best friend) *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Omochao *Rouge the Bat *Shade the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tikal *Vector the Crocodile Enemies *Chaos (formerly) *Dr. Eggman *E-102 Gamma (when he stole Froggy) *Metal Sonic *Nocturnus Clan **Pir'Oth Ix **Shade the Echidna (formerly) *Overmind *Thelxe In other media Animation ''Sonic X'' Big has a minor role in the Sonic X series. His most notable appearance was during the Chaos Saga adaption, where he played the same role as he did in the game. At the start of the series, he was apparently caught in the Chaos Control explosion that transported the main characters from their world to Earth. However, he did not make another appearance until a second Chaos Control event brought several locations from their world to Earth. It is unknown if Big somehow remained on his homeworld until the second event, or if he had been on Earth the entire time. In the Sonic X comic series, Big appeared in Paris, when Sonic and the rest of the gang are on the World Fair. He punched Doctor Eggman in the face when he recognized him, and later helped Sonic and the others defeat Eggman's robots who were on the loose. Later, he appeared at a party in Chris's mansion, and when Chuck discovers the existence of a Chaos Emerald inside a meteor that crashes in the South Pole, and makes a team with Sonic and Knuckles, in a race. Comics ''Sonic the Comic'' .]] In ''Sonic the Comic, Big makes a single-panel appearance when Chaos, drained of power and restored to its original fish form, landed next to Big, who was fishing in those waters, prompting him to notice the creature's arrival. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Big was originally a member of the Felidae warriors from the Mysterious Cat Country. Finding his people's customs too complicated and violent, Big chose a quiet life in the jungle with his Mobini friend Froggy. At one point, he got involved in the Chaos incident, and a year later he was exiled from his home due to his friendliness towards outsiders. However, he found a new home in New Mobotropolis where he became a member of Team Freedom city defenders. Following the comics' reboot following Worlds Collide, Big's history became nearly identical to his game counterpart's. He currently serves as the muscle of the Freedom Fighters. Theme songs *In Sonic Adventure, Big's theme is called "Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)". *In Sonic Heroes, Big's theme is called "Follow Me". This theme song is shared with Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. *In Team Sonic Racing, Big's theme is "Team Ultimate: Big", a remix of "Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)" that plays during his Team Ultimate. Quotes Trivia *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Big is the only non-optional character (besides Sonic) to not be affected by the Voxai Overmind's brainwashing. He is also the only Support-Class character who has a damaging POW move. *Due to his gameplay style, Big is one of the most unpopular and is considered one of the most infamous characters in the Sonic universe. This infamy has resulted in Big turning into a meme of sorts, particularly by the official Sonic social media. *In Sonic and the Secret Rings, he is also the only character aside from Sonic himself that does not take the name of an Arabian Nights character. It was revealed in Big's journal that apparently Shahra transported him to the world of the Arabian Nights as well, most likely by accident. *Big the Cat was the only playable character in Sonic Heroes who does not appear in Shadow the Hedgehog. *In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Big the Cat is the only Sonic character to have his name written out in full in the racing stands. It is written "Big the Cat" unlike the names of other characters such as "Tails" and "Shadow". *Without counting Shadow, Big is the second oldest hero (behind Vector) from new-generation games. *In Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, there is a big purple cat-like enemy that wears a brown belt, looking very similar to Big. *Big appears in almost every level as a cameo appearance in Sonic Adventure 2 for Dreamcast, but those cameos were removed in the GameCube version. He can still be viewed in some story sequences by rapidly pressing the A or B buttons throughout the scenes. Big's cameos in the levels of Sonic Adventure 2 were put back in for the Xbox 360/PS3/PC re-release of the game. *The original Dreamcast version of Sonic Adventure contains a glitch with Big. For the very first time playing as Super Sonic (the first time relevant to the save file being used), when Big appears, his colors glitch out, causing him to appear as a patchwork of pinks, reds and oranges. He maintains this glitched color scheme throughout the playthrough. This glitch does not re-occur in repeat playthroughs of Super Sonic's story thereafter, and was fixed in subsequent re-releases of the game. *Big is one of two Sonic Heroes characters to not appear in Sonic Generations, the other being E-123 Omega. **Both, however, appear as secret collectable statues. *Big's gameplay in Sonic Adventure is similar to SEGA Bass Fishing. *Big's voice actor in Sonic Colors, Kyle Hebert, is credited in Sonic Generations. This suggests that Big was at one point going to be included in the game. *Big the Cat was claimed to be officially retired, "for the time being at least", by Ken Balough.interview with SEGAbits Despite this announcement, Big had made cameo appearances in several Sonic games such as Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. *Aaron Webber, the PR of Sega America, claims Big to be his favorite Sonic character, often involving him in his shenanigans on the official Sonic social media pages such as Facebook and Twitter. *Big's voice actor from Sonic X and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Oliver Wyman, reprised the role for Big's appearance in Lego Dimensions, replacing Kyle Hebert as the current voice actor for the character. This is the only known instance of a Sonic character reverting back to their prior voice actor after the role was re-cast. **Hebert returned for the role in Team Sonic Racing. This makes Big the only Sonic character to have their voice actor re-cast to one of their previous voice actors, and then back to their most recent voice actor again. *Whilst answering questions about Sonic Forces, Aaron Webber stated that Big the Cat was not in the game because he was on a fishing vacation with Froggy, and also said (seemingly as a joke) that had Big not been on vacation Eggman would have been unable to take over the world.Aaron Webber statement, "Big the Cat Forces His Way Out" References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega protagonists Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional fishers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999